Spring-driven clamps are known for mounting device holders to hold small cameras onto flat screen computer displays for the purpose of web conferencing, the clamp being coupled at the camera's base by a standard ¼ inch-20 threaded connection and operated to grip a suitable external mounting surface of the flat screen computer display. However, such known clamps are limited in their ability to provide a universal mounting solution because the external mounting surface for the clamp is limited to a projection surface, such as the flat screen computer display, that is narrow enough to receive the arms of the around it and rigid enough to stand up under the load. Also, the structure of the clamp for receiving the camera device is the standard ¼ inch-20 female thread common to virtually all cameras.